Sliders: Journey's End
by SigEpSnootch
Summary: A quest comes to an end. Old friends are found, and new ones are met as the Sliders' adventure through the multiverse comes to a close. PG-13 for later romance, but you'll never guess who. My first fanfic. R
1. Prologue

So this is the prologue to my Sliders story. You should recognize the first of it, considering it's the last 2 minutes of the series. I'm almost finished writing the entire story, so I'll post as I get it all typed. Let me know what you think so far.. Oh yeah, I don't own Sliders, blah blah blah.  
  
The red wormhole twisted and pulsed as it floated in mid-air. "Remmy!" screamed Maggie, but it was too late. He turned to look at them, perhaps for the last time before jumping through the event horizon. "No!" she screamed again. The four remaining people in the room; Maggie Beckett, Diana Davis, Mrs. Amanda Mallory, and "Mallory" stood in silence as the vortex finally closed. "The Seer said death would be immediate," said Mallory. "For the four of us yes," replied Diana, "but by sending only one of us through we may have altered that timeline. Look, we may have just changed the future. He may still be alive." Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes and knelt down next to the Seer. "Mr. LeBeau," she said, "can you see our friend, can you see Rembrant?" There was no response. "Mr. LeBeau!" "I can't get a pulse," said Diana. She looked up at Mrs. Mallory, who was standing over them. "He's gone," she said, shaking her head. Mallory, Diana, and Maggie walked over to where the wormhole had just disappeared. "Rembrant," Maggie said softly. "What do we do now?" asked Mallory, as if his companions had the answer. They stood there in silence for a few moments as the reality set in. Diana walked over to inspect the Kromagg sliding machine before sighing and shaking her head. "Guys, it's had it," she said, "and I have no idea how to fix it." "So, what do we do now?" Mallory repeated. "We have faith in your friend," replied Mrs. Mallory. "I'm sure he'll find a way to come back for us." "But what if the Seer was right?" he asked. "What if he didn't survive the trip? I know I don't know too much about sliding, but that wormhole didn't look too stable." "If he didn't make it," Maggie began, "then it looks like we're stuck here." All of a sudden, a half-dozen security guards ran into the room. "Just what the Hell is going on here?" one of them demanded. "Wait a minute, I know you! You're the Sliders!" he said with an enormous grin. "I'll tell you what's going on," said Maggie, regaining some of her personal strength, "the Seer's dead, our friend may be gone forever, if he's even still alive, and we may be here for the rest of our lives. Does that about sum it up, soldier boy?" "Okay, okay," he said. "If you'll come with us, maybe we can sort this all out." The others looked at each other, nodding in agreement, then started for the door. Mallory was the last one to leave the room. Just before he walked out, he paused and turned to look at the spot where Rembrant had entered the wormhole minutes before. "Good luck, Remmy," he said as he finally left. 


	2. Chapter 1: Earth Prime

Chapter 1: Earth Prime Rembrant Brown literally flew through the wormhole. He felt like his entire body was about to fly apart, just like Colin's had a few months before. It was the worst experience of his life, the most pain he had ever felt. He now knew what the Seer had meant. He was sure he would die at any moment, but then he felt the familiar tug of his body emerging from hyperspace. He had no idea how he remained conscious, but somehow he managed to stand. "Ah Hell," he thought to himself as he finally looked around. Kromaggs, dozens of them, had him completely surrounded. He had slid right into a 'Magg mess hall. Some of them had shocked expressions on their faces, most just looked pissed off. All of them who had weapons had them drawn and pointed at Rembrant. "Where did you come from, Human?!" one of them yelled at him. "How did you get this technology?" "Blow it out your ass, you damned maggot," Rembrant snarled. He started to laugh, but the butt end of a Kromagg rifle slamming into his chest not only silenced him, but also knocked the breath out of his lungs. As he leaned up to try and get some air, he came face to face with another rifle. This time, it was the more dangerous end. "I'll ask you one last time, human," the Kromagg said, leaning down to meet the black man's gaze, "where did you come from, and how did you gain access to a transdimensional portal?" Rembrant looked around for a second, trying to get his bearings and hoping a plan would come, but it was no use. There was nothing he could do. The virus should have worked already, but if it had he couldn't tell. He knew he was about to die, and as that realization came to him, he knew there was only one thing he could say. "You, and every single one of your kind, can go to and burn in Hell!" His laughter returned, but was again cut short by the rifle. This time, however, he was struck in the face. Blood began to drip from a massive cut on his lip and cheek. "Enough of this", said another Kromagg, obviously of a higher rank. "Kill him." Rembrant closed his eyes and begun a prayer, waiting for the end to come. Suddenly all the Kromaggs which had surrounded him began to cough and choke. One by one, they fell to the floor, screaming in agony. In less than a minute, they were all dead. Rembrant stood amid the pile of dead bodies that lay before him, wondering what had taken the virus so long to kick in. With a smile, he touched the wound on his face and chuckled to himself. The virus must have been released when he was struck by the rifle, he realized. He walked out of the building, only to find more bodies. "Little bugs are fast," he thought to himself. He was right. As soon as the virus entered the air it had spread at an exponential rate. In less than two weeks every single Kromagg on the face of his Earth was dead. Those who slid there died shortly after. Some tried to escape by sliding, only to carry the virus with them to other 'Magg-occupied worlds. One of them even tried to return to Kromagg Prime, the new homeworld. Within a few weeks it too was devoid of Kromagg life. In one swift act, the Dynasty had been dealt a fatal blow. Billions of Kromaggs were now dead. As the weeks went by, life began to return to normal on Earth Prime. The old government was restored, and finally all the countries of the world began to unite under their common goals. The government even managed to salvage some of the Kromagg sliding equipment, and began to explore other worlds. Rembrant Brown was a hero, on his Earth and many others. Three months after Rembrant arrived home and saved his world, he found himself walking up the path to a military base, looking for a man he knew all too well. He still did not completely trust the man who had called him a short time before. There was a time when he would have easily killed this man, or at least happily sat back and watched him die. "No," thought Rembrant, "I'm not being fair. It wasn't this man, it was his double. This man is a good person, a decorated hero. He was one of the leaders of the Resistance during the Kromagg occupation, and I have no right to judge him based on the actions of his alternate." This man, who Rembrant was just getting to know and starting to trust was nothing like his double. He had saved countless lives, not taken them away just to save his own. This man had called Rembrant less than an hour ago, saying there was some sort of emergency and that he needed Rembrant's help. As he finally noticed the man he was looking for, Rembrant made his way to him. "Ah, Mr. Brown," the man said with a slightly British accent, "good to see you again. Thank you for your promptness. "Good to see you too," Rembrant replied. "So what the big emergency, General Rickman?" "A few hours ago," he began, "we detected a wormhole entering our reality" "Kromaggs?" asked Rembrant. "No," replied the general. "He was brought here after we picked him up, and after hearing how our world was liberated demanded to see you." "Why?" asked Rembrant. "He says that he knows you, and was quite insistent on seeing you as soon as possible." "Does his story hold up?" asked Rembrant, getting very curious. "Well, we were hoping you could answer that, but we've confirmed this much, he is from this Earth." "Well then, I'd guess I better talk to him," said Rembrant. General Rickman led him down a corridor and stopped at a door. As the general knocked on it, Rembrant could hear it unlock from the inside. A soldier opened the door to reveal what looked like an interrogation room. Before they even entered, Rembrant could hear what sounded like an argument coming from the inside. "I've told you a dozen times, you blistering idiot! I am not a Kromagg spy! Now I demand that you take me to Rem..Mr. Brown! Thank God! Would you kindly explain to these toy soldiers that I am not a damned spy!" Rembrant could not believe his eyes. How could this be? He had seen this very man shot to death right in front of him. "Professor Arturo?" he finally managed to say. "Yes, Mr. Brown, it's me," replied the portly man with a smile on his face. "Thank God I've finally found you. Tell me, where are the others?" "The others?" Rembrant's mind was in a state of shock He couldn't even think straight. "Mr. Mallory and Ms. Welles, of course," replied the professor. "And where the devil is that damned double of mine? It's a good thing the army is here, because I swear when I get my hands on him, it will take the entire Marine Corps to keep me off of him!" "Oh good lord," said Rembrant, finally understanding, "you can't be serious. You mean to tell me we took.." "Of course you took the wrong one, you blistering idiot! You mean to tell me you couldn't tell the difference between myself and that bloody double imposter? Good God, man, it's been almost five years!" "Excuse me," interrupted the general, "but would someone please fill me in as to just what the devil is going on here?" Rembrant had told him all about Professor Arturo. How he had saved an entire world from an asteroid, pointing out penicillin on another, thus stopping a deadly plague, and finally how he had sacrificed his life to save theirs. As Rembrant stood there, looking at a man whom he had long thought to be dead, his eyes filled with tears. "General Angus Rickman," he finally said, I'd like you to meet Professor Maximillian Arturo." Rembrant told his entire story to the professor. He told him about "Colonel" Rickman, and how his double had died saving Quinn's life. He told him how Maggie Beckett had joined them on their quest, and how he and Wade had first made it back to Earth Prime. Professor Arturo listened as Rembrant explained how Quinn was never even from their world, and that he had a brother named Colin and parents that he never knew about. Rembrant continued and told how they had gotten stuck in the Slidecage, and the boy he met there, Jules. His tone changed when he explained how they had lost Quinn and Colin due to Oberon Geiger's experiment with the Combine. When he mentioned Geiger, Rembrant thought he saw something in Arturo, but he begged him to go on. Rembrant finally got to the part about the Seer and Claire and how she had tried to kill them. He told how he had injected himself with the virus so he wouldn't risk anyone else to the Seer's prophecy. "They're still there, professor," he said. "I left them back on that last world." "You didn't have a choice, Rembrant, you have no idea what may have happened if you all had entered that wormhole," the professor comforted him. "If you had all entered, it may have collapsed, killing you all. Or you may have become unstuck, like your friend Colin. And even if you did survive the trip, there's no telling what a room full of Kromaggs may have done if five people had appeared from that vortex instead of one. Don't blame yourself for leaving them behind, my good man. In doing so, you probably saved their lives." "You're right, professor," said Rembrant, "but they're still trapped back there. I just wish there was something I could do. The government has been studying sliding ever since we drove away the Kromaggs, but I still can't trace the wormhole that brought me here." "The answer may be closer than you think, Mr. Brown," the professor replied with a smile. "God knows it took us long enough to figure it out." "Us?" asked Rembrant. Professor Arturo sat back in his chair and begun his story. "After I was left behind," he began, "I immediately tried to unlock the secrets of sliding. I tried to retrace the steps the Quinn Mallory of that world had taken. The government was more than willing to help, after all, they wanted the technology just as badly as I did. There were two people there whom I believe without their help I would still be there today."  
  
"Who were they?" asked Rembrant. "Now brace yourself, Mr. Brown," he began again, "I would probably not be here today if it wasn't for the help of Drs. Steven Jensen and Oberon Geiger." Rembrant laughed at the irony of the situation. The professor continued his story. "We worked for almost two years to create a stable vortex, and when we finally did do it, we began to explore. We went to dozens of parallel Earths, studying the different cultures, learning about the different civilizations, and of course, I was trying to get home. It went along very well until one day something terrible happened. I was sitting with Oberon, playing a game of cards, when he suddenly just exploded. His entire body just de-materialized right before my eyes." "That must have been when the Dr. Geiger we encountered became unstuck," Rembrant realized. "That was my conclusion as well," Arturo added. "He was a good man, it was a terrible loss. Our work continued, minus our dear friend Oberon. After a while we discovered the ability to track wormholes, and I decided it was time to take my leave. I said my goodbyes, and began my journey across the multiverse. I followed your wormhole trail until I finally lost it." "How did you lose it?" "I followed you to a world ruled by Egyptians. I went to the world your trail led to after that, but that was where it ended." "Because we had to save Quinn, we missed our slide and had to use a different timer to escape." "Exactly," Arturo added. "After that, I had no choice. I returned to Azure Gate Bridge world and started again. Only this time, I went backwards. I retraced our original wormhole trail, visiting every world we had previously been to, until I finally made my way here." "That's quite a story, professor," said Rembrant, "but we still have a lot of work to do. Somehow we have to get back to the Seer's world and rescue the others and bring them here." "Not to worry, my good man," said Arturo, "with the equipment I brought with me, and a little luck, I should be able to trace your last slide." 


	3. Chapter 2: Slipstream

Here it is, chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy. By the way, if anyone can tell me how to format this so it doesn't look like one huge paragraph, I'd appreciate it. It looks just terrible like this. This is NOT how I typed it out, I promise. I spent a lot of tim of this, and want it to look the best it can. Anyway, chapter 2:  
  
Chapter 2: Slipstream  
  
Mrs. Amanda Mallory walked into the building with a worried look on her face. Every time her son entered one of those wormholes she prayed for his safe return. She had lost him once, no, three times before, and never wanted to lose him again. "Oh God, please let them come back safe," she thought to herself. She knew he was trying to find their homeworld, but she still wished for him to never slide again. Diana had said it was a miracle that he had even returned at all. About a week after Rembrant had left, Mallory had simply woken up one morning with Quinn's mind. Diana was amazed, Maggie was thrilled, Amanda was ecstatic. Diana figured that when Dr. Geiger had attempted to split the two Quinns, he had somehow brought her son closer to the surface. The now shared the body equally, like they did the day the merge first took place. Although the person still looked like Mallory, both people had control part of the time. Mrs. Mallory smiled to herself. Her son had returned to her, at least in a way, which was something none of them had ever expected. And now he was gone again, off in some other parallel universe exploring alternate Earths. As she made her way into the building, she took in her surroundings. The Slipstream Institute was impressive, even she had to admit. The top scientists of this world were doing extensive research on sliding and wormholes, learning more everyday. At first they had studied the abandoned Kromagg devices Claire Lebeau had held away. She wasn't going to use them anymore, she was serving a long term for attempted murder and blackmail. Eventually they began constructing their own equipment, including a sliding machine. Now Quinn/Mallory, Diana, and Maggie spent most of their time traveling to other worlds in the hope that one day they might come across their homeworlds. As Amanda made her way into the departure room, Diana, project director and head of the institute, greeted her. "Mrs. Mallory," said Diana, "right on time. They should be returning pretty soon. "How much time, exactly?" asked Amanda. "Less than a minute. I understand how you feel, these things scare me to death, too, they always have. I worry about them every time they leave, and when I go with them I always wonder if we're coming back. But, this work is necessary." "Yes, I know," said Amanda. The work her son was doing was important. They had already visited dozens of worlds and had made many discoveries since Diana had begun the project, but still were no closer to finding their homeworlds. Or following Rembrandt, for that matter. Although he rarely spoke of it in front of her, Amanda could tell her son also desperately wanted to find his real world, and his true parents. "Incoming wormhole," came an announcement, interrupting her thoughts. "Is it them?" she asked. "It should be," answered Diana. "They're right on time" Just then a bluish-gray wormhole opened up in the middle of the room. A few seconds later two people burst form the event horizon. Maggie Beckett and Quinn/Mallory stood up and shook themselves off. "Thank God," said Amanda as she approached them. "Quinn?" she asked. "Sorry Mrs. M.," Mallory said with a grin, "wrong Quinn. I'll get him." Mallory closed his eyes and let Quinn take control of the body. "I'm here, mom," said Quinn, "we're okay. It was a pre-industrial world with little technology." "No matter how many times I see that it's still impressive," said Diana to Maggie. "If you didn't know any better you'd swear he was suffering from some kind of multiple personality disorder." "Either that or he's a Tok-Ra," Maggie said with a smile. "A what?" asked Diana. "Never mind," smiled Maggie. "I still sometimes can't believe it. Quinn was there all along, just buried. I wonder what it must be like for him, having to share his body with another person." "Don't you mean "them"?" asked Diana. "Yeah, sure, I just meant.." "I know what you meant," interrupted Diana." You may be able to fool some people, but I can tell by the way you look at him and the way you talk about him." "Nothing can ever happen, so don't get any ideas," said Maggie. "At least not until we can get the two of them separated, if it's even possible." "I doubt it," replied Diana. "Geiger said if we ever tried to separate them we would have to choose who lived and who died." "Yeah, I remember," said Maggie. "At least this way we can have them both. You know, she hasn't missed a single slide." "Amanda? I know. She's here when he leaves and here when he gets back." "She's terrified of losing him again," said Maggie. I wonder what it must be like for her, having to look at her son in a different body." "I just hope I can fix this someday," remarked Diana. "Di, we all know you're doing everything you can. If nothing ever comes of it, then at least we'll have that." It's not fair," begun Diana again, "Geiger made this mess, now I'm responsible for cleaning it up. And I don't even know if it's possible or not. "You still haven't forgiven him, have you?" asked Maggie. "I believe he was sincere in his apology, but I can never forgive him for what he did to Mallory and I, not to mention Quinn and Colin. Maybe someday I will, but it won't be anytime soon." "He did try to separate Quinn and Mallory, and he did give us the minidisk with yours and Rembrandt's home coordinates on it." "A lot of good it did," replied Diana. "The Kromagg sliding machine fried it just after Rembrant left. At least he may have gotten home. What about you? "What so you mean?" asked Maggie. "Can you ever forgive Geiger for what he did to Quinn and Colin?" Maggie thought a moment before answering. "Honestly", she began, "no. He took Colin away from Quinn, took Quinn away from me, and betrayed you and Mallory. Now my Quinn is fused together with yours, God knows what's happened to Colin, and you two can't even get home. So no, one last act of redemption couldn't make up for that, no matter how great it was." The two women talked a few more minutes before Quinn/Mallory walked up to them. "So, when's the next ride leave?" he asked, obviously with Mallory's personality back in control. "Me and Quinn have time to hit the town before the next sliiiiiiiide?" Maggie and Diana chuckled for a moment. They were getting better at telling the two Quinns apart, but still sometimes got them mixed up. "We're done for today," said Diana. "You two go, I don't paint the town or something," she laughed. "Oh don't worry," he said grinning, "we'll give it two coats. You guys wanna come?" "Not today, Mallory," said Diana. "I've got some data to go over. You two don't want to stay like this forever, do you?" "Hell no," he replied. "Maggie?" "I'm out, too. I think I'm going to get some rest," she answered. "Oh come on," he said, "where's that Air Force spirit?" "This former Air Force Captain is going to get some sleep," she said, smiling and punching him in the shoulder. "All right," he said, sighing and turning to leave. Just as he reached the door he let Quinn take over to ask "Sure you don't want to come, Maggie?" "I'm sure," she replied. Quinn smiled at her and started out the door. "You better behave yourself," called Amanda. "Don't worry, mom," said Quinn, "I will." "I was talking to Mallory," she smiled. Quinn laughed as he finally left. It was late, well after 1:00 in the morning when Quinn and Mallory made it back to their apartment. Mallory had been in control most of the night, and still was when they got home. They, or rather he, had spent most of the night clubbing through downtown San Francisco. "So, do I get a turn now?" asked Quinn from inside his mind. "Sure, why not," replied Mallory. "After all, there's no girls around so you don't have a chance of embarrassing yourself anymore," he said with a grin. He closed his eyes and let Quinn's mind and personality completely take over. "Oh come on", Quinn said. Said, not thought. "It wasn't that bad." "Dude, few women are impressed with quantum theory or advanced physics. And you actually tried to use it!" he laughed. Since they shared a stomach, they were both pretty hungry. Quinn walked around the kitchen fixing them something to eat, but continued to talk to Mallory as he did so. Well, Quinn did the talking and Mallory pretty much "thought" his answers to Quinn. When one of them was in control of the body, the other one was free to think at will, and if he chose to could actually talk to the other. It was like hearing a voice with nobody else in the room, a voice coming from inside the mind itself. Few people knew the truth about the two Quinn Mallorys. Thanks to the Seer, everyone knew who they were, or rather, who he was. But few knew that they now shared the body. As far as everyone else was concerned, Mallory was still the same person who had slid into their world almost a year before; one person with one mind who sometimes had memories from his duplicate after a scientist had merged them into one body. But this was just not so anymore. True, they were still trapped in one body, but now both of their minds were their own thanks to Dr. Geiger. Although they were pretty much free to think in their own, sometimes their minds would intertwine and their thought would be one. However, they were checked out almost daily by Diana to make sure that one of their quantum signatures didn't become dormant like Quinn's had. She didn't think it was possible, but still wanted to ensure that one matrix didn't become dominant over the other. After Dr. Geiger had "stirred the pot" so to speak when he tried to separate them, it had brought their body into equilibrium. The two matrices were no longer fighting for control like at first after the merge. They were simply two people in one body. "Well, what did you think of the blond?" asked Mallory. "She was okay," Quinn simply thought. He didn't have to talk for Mallory to hear him; they could communicate in thoughts. But when they were alone or with friends whoever was in control would usually speak to the other. Actually, Quinn preferred "thinking" to Mallory. After all, it was the only time he heard his true voice. But, they were alone and he didn't see the harm in speaking aloud. "She seemed a little wild, though." "Oh come on, man, they're the best ones!" Mallory replied. "Nothing wrong with a little excitement." "I wish you could have known Wade," said Quinn. "She was a wild girl if I ever saw one." "I did, in a way," thought Mallory. When our minds were totally fused together I could remember her a little. And sometimes even now when you think of her I can see what you're thinking or remembering and I feel what you feel." "Yeah, that's true," said Quinn. "The same thing happens to me sometimes." "Just don't go back to sleep or whatever," thought Mallory. "Your mother would kill me, and you in the process." Quinn smiled. He wished more than anything for a normal life again, but if he had to be stuck with someone else, this guy was alright. "Same here, bro," thought Mallory, their thoughts and minds slightly melded. Quinn remained in control when the two went to sleep. That was one of the drawbacks they had. One Quinn couldn't go to sleep while the other remained awake, it was both or none. As Quinn drifted off to sleep, he began to dream. He saw himself in an endless field of grass, with the sun shining overhead. His mother was there, and so was Colin. He could even see his birthparents sitting with them. Bopper, the dog he had when he was a boy was even there, playing in the grass. Suddenly he noticed something else in the distance. He couldn't make out the strange figure, but it seemed to be a person. All of the other figures in the dream had now disappeared. It was just him and this other thing. It was a person, he was sure of that, walking towards him and calling his name. Quinn suddenly realized he wasn't alone, three figures now stood by his side. One of them was Mallory, which wasn't so unusual. They often shared dreams with each other. But the other two people he saw were none other than Rembrandt Brown and Maximillian Arturo. The four of them stood side by side, gazing at the figure in the distance. Quinn could definitely hear the person calling to each of them. As the person came closer, they started to recognize her. "Quuuiiinnn, Remmmmy!" the woman called, her voice sounding like wind in the air. They started to make their way towards her, but then a wormhole opened in the sky above them, causing them to stop. A few seconds later another one opened, then another and another. Soon the sky was filled with thousands , if not millions of spinning vortices, of all shapes, sizes and colors. Quinn again tried to reach the girl, but just before he reached her she disappeared. Then, all of a sudden, he saw Arturo being pulled into a shimmering orange wormhole. At the same time, a bright red one opened and pulled in Rembrandt. Before he knew what was happening, a bluish -gray vortex appeared and swallowed him and Mallory. As the two men were flying through the tunnel, they could still her the mysterious voice calling to Quinn. "Quinn! What is that?" Mallory shouted over the noise of the wormhole. "I don't know!" he answered. "That woman looked like Wade!" "Wade is dead!" shouted Mallory. "That beer from last night is messing with our heads!" "What? Quinn shouted. Before Mallory could answer, the men rounded a corner of the tunnel, and saw the light that signaled they were reaching the end. Just as they did, Quinn woke up, covered in sweat and panting as if he had just ran twenty miles. "Wow," thought Mallory. "Wild dream, wonder which one of us had it?" "I think I did," Quinn said out loud. "But I don't think I just had it, I think it was directed at me." "Wade is dead," Mallory repeated. "I know you miss her, man, but you have to accept that." "Then how do you explain that dream?" said Quinn. "We know she could do that." "Dude, you probably just miss her, that's all. Why else do you think Rembrandt and that Arturo guy was there too? You probably just miss them all, and had a dream about them. I hate to bring you down, man, but we have to be realistic here." "I know," said Quinn. "I know." "Sorry, bro, but we all need to move on. Wade is dead, your old professor is dead, and God knows what happened to Rembrandt. Don't dwell in the past. I hate to say it, but move on." "You're right," he said. He settled back under the covers and started to go back to sleep. As he was lying there, he remembered all the times he had spent with Wade over the years. They had grown up best friends, and had gone on the most incredible adventure of all time. He cursed the Kromaggs for what they did to her. "Move on," came Mallory's voice again. Quinn remembered that in order for one of them to sleep, they both had to, and decided to let Mallory win this argument. He knew his double was right. It was time to move on. "I'll always love you, Wade," he thought to himself, making sure Mallory didn't hear. "And goodbye." 


End file.
